Hooplagoon
|category =Boss }} Hooplagoon is a boss in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. Physical Appearance Hooplagoon is a large, round brown robotic being. He has squinting eyes with tiny pupils. His face is adorned with ornate yellow lines. Surrounding the boss's main body are four armor plates: Three are orange while one is made of cracked metal. Extending from the spaces between the plates are four turquoise cones—laser cannons—that can retract inward. Beneath the boss's armor are gears that enable his movement. His back is adorned with a facial pattern. Hooplagoon reappears later in Orange Woodland with a slightly different design. He sports a magenta and orange color scheme. The boss also wears diving goggles and a snorkel. Games ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Yellow Dunes Hooplagoon is first fought in the stage Hooplagoon, Relic of the Ruins. After emerging from the back wall, he begins slowly bouncing around the room, his body rotating all the while. he fires a laser from the only cone extending from his body; Elline can block this laser by drawing rainbow ropes. Kirby can damage the boss by Tap Dashing or Star Dashing into one of his armor plates, destroying it. This will cause Hooplagoon to grow in size and drop Point Stars. He then continues his strategy. His armor now requires two Tap Dashes or one Star Dash to break. After the second plate is destroyed, Hooplagoon drops more Point Stars—some of which are 10-Stars—and grows larger. His strategy then changes: The boss now projects an electrical shield around himself and moves around the room in a rectangular motion. He then extends two cones and fires lasers while still moving. His armor now requires three Tap Dashes or one Star Dash to break. Hooplagoon turns red and grows to his largest possible size, then angrily continues his strategy. Every time he touches a corner of the arena, Point Stars drop from the ceiling. After his electrical barrier wears off, he extends all four cones and fires lasers. In order to break Hooplagoon's metal plate, the player must collect 100 Point Stars (or use the Kirby amiibo figure) and Star Dash into it. The boss will then explode. KatRC Hooplagoon 2.jpg|Hooplagoon fires a laser. KatRC Hooplagoon 3.jpg|Hooplagoon surrounds himself with an electric barrier. KatRC Hooplagoon 4.jpg|Hooplagoon grows to full size, now furious. Orange Woodland Hooplagoon is fought for a second time in the stage Hooplagoon of the Lake. This battle is mostly the same as the one in Yellow Dunes, but with a few key differences. The fight takes place completely underwater, so Kirby automatically rises toward the ceiling if left idle. Before Kirby breaks Hooplagoon's first armor plate, the boss moves much quicker. After the second plate is destroyed, a current forms to push Kirby around in a clockwise direction. Hooplagoon also knocks Point Stars out of the ceiling at his second largest size as well. KatRC Hooplagoon of the Lake 3.jpg|Hooplagoon shoots Kirby with a laser beam. KatRC Hooplagoon of the Lake 4.jpg|Hoopagoon projects his electric barrier. KatRC Hooplagoon of the Lake 5.jpg|Hooplagoon grows to full size. Etymology Hooplagoon's name may be a portmanteau of "hoopla," a game of throwing rings at a target, referencing how Hooplagoon spins around the arena, and "goon," a reference to the boss's villainous nature. Related Quotes Trivia *Hooplagoon's ornate design can be seen in various decorations around Yellow Dunes, especially in The Long-Lost Ruins. Gallery KatRC_Hooplagoon.jpg|Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC Hooplagoon 5.jpg|Hooplagoon is defeated in Yellow Dunes. KatRC_Hooplagoon_of_the_Lake_6.jpg|Hooplagoon is defeated in Orange Woodland. KatRC Hooplagoon figurine.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (Figurine) KatRC Hooplagoon figurine 2.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (Figurine) Sprites KatRC Hooplagoon sprite.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Category:Mechanical Enemies